ANTONIMO O ALMAS GEMELAS
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Draco y Ginny enemigos desde la infancia pero sin saberlo unidos por un sentimiento en común... la soledad...les informo desde ya que esta es la historia las melodramatica que he escrito en mi vida
1. EL DIARIO

**ANTONIMO O ALMAS GEMELAS**

CAPITULO # 1

EL DIARIO  


Draco abrió su diario, saco su bolígrafo verde, no sabia como comenzar, una lagrima calló en la pagina mojándola y dejando un punto húmedo en el centro de la hoja.  
"Si fuera mágico no se mojaría" pensó aún mas melancólico pero sacudió su cabeza con la intención de apartar esos pensamientos, su padre le había regalado un diario mágico pero después de lo ocurrido hace casi 5 años con el diario de Tom Riddle prefirió guardarlo para jamás ser usado, igualmente la tristeza y la soledad lo embargaban así que a escondidas compró un diario Muggle negro y un bolígrafo verde (ey! Las cosas son muggles pero el sigue siendo un Slytherin ).  
Se secó las lágrimas antes que cayeran en las hojas, lentamente comenzó una nueva experiencia, expresar sus sentimientos en algo por que ni de broma en alguien y escribir con un bolígrafo.

_"1 de Septiembre:  
El curso ha empezado atroz o mejor dicho las cosas con ella han empezado atroz.  
Subí al expreso de Hogwarts con Crabe y Goyle pisándome los talones, lo que hizo apresurar mi búsqueda de compartimentos"  
_  
Levanto el bolígrafo sorprendido de lo bien que había escrito y de que no tenía que interrumpir sus pensamientos para mojar la pluma en el tintero.

_"Llegó Blaise hablando de cosas estúpidas para pasar nuestro último año en Hogwarts, lo odio así que con descaro lo ignore, se dio cuenta de esto así que para llamar mi atención dijo las palabras que mis oídos ansiaban escuchar ¡Vi a los Weaslys, Granger y Potter en un compartimiento cercano! Mi corazón latía aceleradamente dijo LOS Weaslys?? Ella...Ginny debía estar allí, ella que es semejante belleza, es un ángel o una sirena i una princesa, lo siento creo que me estoy dejando llevar, igual todos esos adjetivos son inalcanzables al igual que ella, Ginny. Me levanté y para tratar de disimular mi emoción dije ¡es hora de hacerle una visita a las comadrejas, la sangre sucia y el cara rajada! Caminamos los 4 al compartimiento que Blaise nos señalaba pero misteriosamente siguió de largo, no es que alguna vez entrara con nosotros pero es que antes no había estado allí; ignoré y miré atentamente a la puerta del compartimiento frente a mi, no podía abrirla, no quería abrirla!! Ella estaría allí y me dolerá insultarla, pensé en irme pero el imbécil de Crabbe abrió la puerta por mí, yo estaba totalmente sorprendido, no esperaba esto pero al ver a su hermano reaccione, la busque pero no estaba así que los insulté alegóricamente, disfrute cada palabra despectiva que escupí a ese trío. Goyle cerró la puerta antes de que nos echaran alguna maldición, sonreí complacido hasta que una bofetada me borró la alegría. ¡ERES UNA ESCORIA MALFOY, TE ODIO! Gritó Ginny roja de la ira y con lágrimas en los ojos, me hice a un lado para que pudiera entrar y desahogarse con su hermano o la sangre sucia pero NO!!! Fue directo a los brazos del MALDITO POTTER!!! Que hice para merecer esto me preguntaba mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia mi compartimiento; bueno ciertamente hice muchas cosas o mas bien dije muchos insultos hacia su familia y amigos, me sentí revuelto y esos dos gorilas tragando todo lo que habían comprado del carrito no ayudaba a apaciguar mi malestar así que fui al baño, me moje la cara y me miré al espejo ¡soy una mierda! Me dije y salí un poco mas calmado del baño solo para_ _toparme nuevamente con ella, trató de pasar rápidamente por mi lado pero se lo impedí poniéndome frente a ella "¡ no me provoques Malfoy se dar mas que unos simples bofetones!"! Dijo amenazándome con el puño lo cual no dudaba que fuera cierto ya que tiene 6 hermanos mayores pero igual no pude evitar sonreír, es tan valiente frente a mí pero tan indefensa en el fondo. "¡Draco, niño malo, deja pasar a esta hermosura"! Dijo una voz mientras que prácticamente embobado admiraba a Ginny, igual no deje de mirarla sabía que era él, regañándome como si fuera un niño pequeño que ha atrapado a una mariposa, pero algo hizo desvanecer mi alegría aunque no debería ser así por que ella comenzó a sonreír, era demasiada belleza junta sentía que mi corazón ya estaba saliéndose de mi pecho de lo fuerte que latía, acto seguido se sonrojó y para rematar se da la vuelta" ¡Hola Blaise!" Dijo con esa voz alegre que la caracteriza. Blaise se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no lo soporté más y algo neurótico los empuje y camine a zancadas hacia el compartimiento. LO ODIO.  
En el comedor al imbécil de Blaise no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara y mientras que el viejo loco hablaba, él no dejaba de mirar a la mesa de los cochinos Gryffindors pero en especial la veía a ella , lo comprendo yo también hago eso, es inevitable perderse en sus gestos, miradas, sonrisas, etc. Pero él no la miraba con el infinito amor con la que yo la miro mas bien la miraba con lujuria y deseo, lo cual hizo que me enojara aún mas, LO ODIO, ella se sintió observada, directamente lo miró a él, claro por que abría de pensar que yo la miraba ..XD...eh... no se que me paso con esa "carita" pero bueno ella le dedico una sonrisa y él el guiño un ojo luego se inclino hacia mi para decirme algo y la mira de ella pasó de Blaise hacia MI!! Me estaba mirando pero automáticamente su sonrisa desapareció y me miraba con un profundo odio, Blaise le sonrío y ella tan preciosa y gentil le sonrío de vuelta para luego hablar con una amiga." ¡Draco hay cosas que ni siendo perfecto como tu se pueden conseguir, ella es mía!" "¡ y a mi que me importa esa pequeña comadreja, es toda tuya, que te guste revolcarte con lo primero que vez!" Dije fingiendo asco "¡bueno la pequeña ya no es tan pequeña amigo!" Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse, el banquete ya había acabado. Cuantas horas permanecí contemplándola? Al parecer muchas puesto que mi plato aún brillaba, no había probado ni un bocado, entonces ella se puso de pie y por primera vez en todo el día me percate de lo que Blaise había dicho, era cierto, ya no era tan pequeña de hecho nada pequeña su estatura, su cintura, sus caderas, su pecho, todo!! Estaba para chuparse los dedos (N/A: me gusta esa expresión!! No ven que siempre las uso en mis fanfics jejeje) por un momento la mire con los mismos ojos de lujuria con que la había visto Blaise, dejé de mirarla súbitamente, si no me había fijado en el cambio que había físicamente en ella era por que su físico no me importaba antes se veía tan niña y así la recordé todo el verano y aun así la amaba, ahora que al parecer es toda una mujer me alegro pero a la vez temo por que habrán mas chicos a su alrededor sin contar con Blaise del cual temo que le quite la inocencia a mi pequeña pelirroja sola para contarla como otra mas de sus conquistas, LO ODIO"  
_  
Draco cerró el diario aún estaba molesto pero se sentía mejor ahora que había vaciado sus pensamientos, hechizó el diario por protección y lo escondió bajo su almohada, se acostó mirando al techo o mas bien a la parte de arriba de su cama recordando a su pelirroja recordando el día en que se había enamorado de ella.

flash back

Draco caminaba distraídamente hacia la biblioteca estaba aburrido así que miraba a todas partes en busca de algo que lo entretuviera, en dos días regresaban a sus casas dándole fin a su sexto curso, bostezo aburrido y con los ojos entrecerrados vio una puerta blanca, pestaño incrédulo pero ya no estaba, se frotó los ojos con desesperación no era posible el vio una puerta... o no? Se acercó a la fría y dura pared, la rozaba, la golpeaba pero nada! Molesto se da la vuelta para ir a su sala común ya no quería ir a la biblioteca de pronto siente un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal miró de reojo hacia atrás allí estaba nuevamente la puerta se giró rápidamente pero sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien dejando esparcido por todas partes pergaminos, plumas, botellas de tintas, libros, etc...A Draco no le importo solo corrió hacia la puerta que nuevamente era una pared, se dio la vuelta suspirando decepcionado, vio con quien había chocado era cierta chica pelirroja que inmediatamente reconoció como la menor de los Weaslys.  
- valla pero que caballeroso!!- dijo molesta Ginny desde el suelo- igual que se puede esperar de un Malfoy!!- concluyo recogiendo sus cosas  
Draco ignoro el comentario es mas hasta estaba apunto de patearle un libro para que tuviera que buscarlo a una distancia mayor pero vio un extraño libro rojo que le resulto muy familiar, en la esquina inferior tenía una  
"G. W." Sintió de nuevo curiosidad por ver que era de que se trataba, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió la letra era muy delicada pero el tipo de tinta era raro al parecer no era de una pluma o tinta corriente.

_"Que es estar solo? Es no tener a nadie a tu lado o estar rodeado de muchas personas y en el fondo aún sentirte vació?"  
_  
- valla, me he preguntado eso tantas veces!!- pensó Draco algo sorprendido, sin salir de la admiración siguió leyendo después de asegurarse que Ginny aún tenía cosas que recoger.

_"Por lo menos yo estoy rodeada de personas pero en mi corazón me siento sola... alguien alguna vez me dijo que para cada persona hay una antónimo un contrario, una antítesis, un adverso, un opuesto como lo quieras llamar pensé que no lo entendía pero en verdad tenía miedo de aceptarlo...aceptar que hay un opuesto de Ginny Weasly y eso me hace sentir triste por él o ella"  
_  
-Rayos!!!- sentía que Ginny terminaba de recoger sus cosas, él quería seguir leyendo así que disimuladamente invocó un hechizo e hizo que nuevamente se esparcieran los pergaminos, plumas, libros y tintas escondió rápidamente el cuaderno y le sonrió maliciosamente; Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, sabía que él lo había hecho de maldad, así que se apresuro a recoger sus cosas nuevamente- bien!!  
_"yo soy alegre, amable, soñadora, tengo una familia que ama, unos amigos cariñosos que solo quieren lo mejor para mi, soy caritativa y algo sensible lo cual me hace pensar que mi antítesis es triste, grosero, frío, calculador, falto de amor por su familia, sus amigos solo lo utilizan o no lo quieren de verdad, es egoísta y no tiene corazón... parece las características_ _de Draco Malfoy... no creo que sea él, no lo aparenta pero tal vez me este engañando a mi misma, el es rico , hijo único. Poderoso y yo no soy nadie...tal vez_...(mancha de lágrima)(N/A: no es que Draco estuviera llorando sino que Ginny lloró cuando escribió eso_) tal vez...yo soy la parte triste y él la contenta...NO!!...NO!! mente positiva Ginny...pase lo que pase no puedo sentir lastima por él, igual es un Malfoy, yo lo_ _desprecio, él me desprecia, Sí!! Así esta mejor aun que...(_otra mancha de lágrima_) detestarlo, ignorarlo y odiar a los Slytherins no quita el hecho de que aún_ _me siento... sola!_ (mancha de lágrima).  
PLAFF!!!!  
El diario se cerró súbitamente en las manos de Draco, se sorprendió y vio a Ginny ardiendo de la rabia, le arrebato el diario de sus manos; verla así de enojada, tan roja la hacía ver como algo muy chistoso pensando como insultarla la miró a los ojos y eso fue todo... ya no la veía con los mismos ojos, cada palabra que había leído se repetía en su cabeza; dejo de mirarla era mejor irse, todo esto lo confundía camino con pasos apresurados para alejarse lo mas pronto posible.  
- Malfoy!!- gritó la pelirroja, Draco para en seco y se dio la vuelta muy despacio PLAFF!!!(bofetada)- no leas lo que no te concierne!!- gritó muy enojada, se dio la vuelta pero él la agarró de la mano  
- Lo siento...- susurró acercándose a ella, muy cerca la pelirroja sentía la respiración del rubio en su cabello y él sentía su aroma a frutas- lamento ser tu antónimo...yo...- sentía un nudo en la garganta, no podía, la soltó y se fue corriendo a su sala común- yo también me siento solo...-dijo casi como un suspiro

Fin del Flash Back

Dio un gran suspiro, aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, aún meditaba las palabras escritas por ella, fue gracias a Ginny que él decidió tener un diario, para ver si así se sentía menos solo.  
No había dejado de pensar en ella lo cual le enojaba el primer mes pero para el segundo ya lo había aceptado y aprendido a controlar las mariposas en su estomago que le daban de solo pensar en ella y el rubor que aparecía inoportunamente.  
Súbitamente se sentó en la cama sacó el diario tomo el bolígrafo y escribió algo en una hoja limpia. Lo leyó era una pregunta que se hacía desde hace tiempo pero hasta ahora había preferido no plasmarla por miedo a la respuesta.  
"¿Qué sea su contrario, su antítesis, su antónimo evita que sea su alma gemela o me afirma que lo soy?"  
De repente se recordó de algo pero ya estaba muy cansado para analizarlo así que como una nota para recordar escribió debajo de la pregunta " Aristofanes, banquete del amor". Cerró el diario guardó la pluma y se acostó para quedar inmediatamente dormido.  
_****_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
see ya!

**Krispy-Sly**


	2. LA AMISTAD DE UN SLYTHERIN

**ANTONIMO O ALMAS GEMELAS**

CAPITULO # 2

LA AMISTAD DE UN SLYTHERIN

Draco se levantó con su usual sentido del humor o sea frío e indiferente.  
Hizo su rutina matutina y al momento de salir de la sala común ya estaban los gorilas pisándole los pies pero eso igual no lo molesto pero tampoco ayudaba a sentirse mejor.  
-Saben no tienen que estar conmigo todo el tiempo- dijo Draco apresurando el paso, los dos gorilas (ey! Es mas fácil llamarlos así que por sus nombres no?) se miraron sin comprender y apresuraron el paso también  
- pero nosotros queremos Draco- dijo Goyle con una sonrisa estúpida- queremos estar con el mejor!!  
- maldito! Serán idiotas pero por lo menos saben alagar!- dijo Draco incrédulo de sus palabras.  
-eh!...gracias!!- dijeron los gorilas al unísono   
Draco sonrío eso le causo gracia, pero como lo bueno dura poco a nuestro querido protagonista se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, definitivamente ver a Ginny hablando muy acarameladamente con Blaise no era algo que le gustara al rubio, Caminó más rápido y trató de no ser visto por ninguno de los dos, pero como todos saben que entre menos quieres que te vean mas rápido o mas claramente te ven, Draco por andar con el apuro chocó contra nada mas y nada menos que su cuñado (' quisiera él) Ronald Weasly.  
- Ron estas bien?- preguntó Ginny agachándose junto a su hermano que estaba a escasos pasos del rubio- al parecer es costumbre tuya no fijarte por donde vas!!- gritó Ginny al Slytherin mientras ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse de pie.  
Blaise le tendió la mano a su "amigo" pero este se puso en pie solo.  
-tal vez no se yo el que tropiece sino ustedes los Weasly los que no saben caminar!! Que piensas comadreja que al tropezar conmigo tus túnicas van a tener color y no seguir desteñidas??- cuestiono Draco fulminando con la mirada a Ron el cual adquirió inmediatamente un rojo Weasly.  
- QUE TE PASA IDIOTA!!!- gritó Ginny muy enojada  
- TU CALLATE!!! Esto es entre esta comadreja y yo!- dijo Draco sin mirarla  
- pero si yo fui la que...- dijo Ginny por lo bajo, Draco la miró, allí estaba ella de hermosa algo decepcionada mirando al suelo y fue entonces cuando se percató de su error...Ron no había dicho nada sino Ginny!!

Blaise se acercó a ella y le pasó la mano por los hombros cosa que enfureció a Draco inmediatamente.  
- Fíjate por donde caminas!!- fue lo último que dijo Draco antes de entrar al comedor seguido de sus dos gorilas  
- eh... Ron estas bien?- preguntó Blaise de lo mas amable provocando casi un infarto a Draco quien paro en seco inmediatamente  
- Si Blaise, gracias- dijo Ron quitándose el polvo de la túnica  
- Draco?- pregunto Goyle a su lado algo preocupado  
- Sigan adelante!!- ordenó ocultándose detrás de las puertas del comedor para no ser visto, los gorilas siguieron su camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin en donde varios miraban al rubio como si estuviera loco  
- emm... estas bien Ginny?- cuestiono su hermano  
- Sí! Mejor entramos a desayunar!!  
- bueno que se diviertan en su mesa... hasta luego Ron...Ginny — se despidió Blaise y Draco corrió a la mesa antes de que este llegara.  
- bueno Draco es muy interesante ver como espías!! — dijo Blaise de lo mas reído sentándose a su lado  
- Espiar yo??- cuestiono el rubio fingiendo estar ofendido  
- claro!! Tu no, por supuesto! — dijo comiendo alegóricamente una tostada  
- exacto!!- afirmo Draco, Blaise alzó la mano saludando a alguien. ¡Maldito, no le basto hablar con ella ahora la saluda en mi cara!! Pero la persona que le devolvió el salido fue nada mas y nada menos que Hermione Granger - QUE RAYOS!!!- "ok Draco eso no lo pensaste lo gritaste!!" el comedor entero quedo en silencio mirando algo asustados al rubio- ME MIRAN!!- termino de gritar como arreglando la situación. Nadie se lo creyó en verdad no tenía sentido pero prefirieron seguir comiendo y no mirar al Slytherin que cada vez se ponía de peor humor.  
- a ver Draco ahora si dímelo pero no hace falta gritar eh?- advirtió Blaise muy alegre  
- me das asco!! Haciendo amistad con Gryffindor, rodeándote de pobretones y saludando descaradamente a una sangre sucia!! Que rayos te pasa Zabini!! Solo falta que también seas amigo del cara rajada! - dijo Draco en susurros gritados (N/A: si entendieron a lo que me refiero verdad?)  
- bueno...- comenzó Blaise calmadamente con su tono de voz normal, él era consiente de que no iba a gritar- la verdad es que Harry me cae bien!- Draco estaba adquiriendo un rojo Weasly por primera vez en su vida así que Blaise con una enorme sonrisa agregó- a ti lo que te pasa es que estas celoso!- Draco soltó un bufido  
- Celoso de que?  
- tu crees que no se que estas enamorado de ella?- susurró para que Draco fuera el único que lo escuchase el cual estaba muy nervioso  
- de la sangre sucia!! Que estas loco??!  
- no me vengas con idioteces Malfoy, sabes muy bien que hablo de...Ginny- susurró el nombre, Draco abrió los ojos como plato "como lo sabe?"- estas celoso por que todas las personas importantes para ella están bien conmigo y sabes que es lo mejor Draco- dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie- que ella no me odia y a ti si!! Tu desdicha es mi dicha querido amigo- concluyo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo del comedor.  
Una inmensa tristeza lo embargó, odiaba a Zabini pero lo que mas odiaba es que tenía razón , ella lo odiaba pero eso no podía quedar así "algo tengo que hacer" pensó ansioso y fue entonces cuando la miró a su izquierda esta Hermione hablando amenamente con Harry y Ron, a su derecha estaba su amiga hablando con Colin y frente a ella no había nadie y allí estaba ella con la cabeza gacha y la mirada triste revolviendo la avena, de vez en cuando alguien decía algo gracioso todos reían y ella fingía reír también, todos volvían a sus conversaciones y ella a su soledad.  
Draco miró a su alrededor la mesa de Slytherin era sin duda muy diferente a la de Gryffindor era fría y aburrida gente leyendo o hablando de cosas aburridas y triviales nadie molestaba a nadie, ella estaba espiritualmente sola pero él..., el sol brillaba en la mesa de los Gryffindors y acá en la de Slytherin... se cubrió un poco con la túnica a pesar de solo ser una analogía sentía un frío y aterrador viento pasarse por su mesa _" Qué es estar solo? Es no tener a nadie a tu lado o estar rodeado de personas y en el fondo aún sentirte vació..."_ recordó las palabras de su amada pelirroja que aun seguía triste o mas bien sola " no estas sola Ginny, yo estoy contigo".

Draco abrió su diario para vaciar sus pensamientos del día no había nada del otro mundo con excepción del encuentro matutino con los Weasly y las palabras hirientes de Blaise

" 2 de septiembre:  
Primer día de clases...Hoy"

Vio lo último que había escrito  
"Aristofanes, banquete del amor"

Flash Back

Draco salió corriendo hacia su sala común desconcertado por que se había disculpado con ella casi le decía que se sentía solo pero por que?  
- Sr. Malfoy?  
Draco se sobresalto se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba aunque tenía una clara idea de quien podía ser  
- Buenas tardes director- dijo tratando de resistir las lágrimas en los ojos- ocurre algo?  
-No se! Dígame usted- dijo Dumbly con un brillo especial en los ojos- sucede algo?  
- yo...yo...iba a la biblioteca pero preferí regresar a mi sala común...- explicó fingiendo serenidad por un extraño motivo él sentía que Dumbly leía los pensamientos  
- ah! Bueno... tome- dijo dándole un libro negro grueso- le recomiendo la página 574 — Draco miro extrañado al viejo luego el titulo del libro "Platón — obras completas"  
- quien rayos es Platón??- preguntó algo enojado "eso amigo lo acabas de preguntar en voz alta"- eh... lo siento, er... quien es Platón, Señor?  
- es un filosofo muggle que ...  
- me esta dando un libro muggle...  
- créame Sr. Malfoy que este le gustara!!- dijo Albus con una sonrisa cómplice, Draco bajo la mirada  
- pero...- se quedo con las palabras en la boca ya que Dumbly no estaba, dio un largo suspiro "que tramara este viejo ahora"

Fin del Flash Back

- valla que ese Viejo si sabe lo que hace — pensó Draco con la primera sonrisa del día. Súbitamente se le ocurrió una idea, sacó un pergamino y el bolígrafo, de verdad que le gustaba ese invento muggle para escribir y así ella no sospecharía tal vez Ginny y Draco eran los únicos en Hogwarts que escribían con bolígrafo pero eso nadie lo sabía.

_"Querida Ginny :  
alguien alguna vez contó que hace mucho tiempo existían 3 tipos de géneros. Existía el hombre, la mujer y los andrógenos una sola cosa mejor dicho un hombre y una mujer juntos que se complementaban en todos los sentidos pero por atentar con lo dioses fueron separados y esparcidos condenados así a buscarse el uno al otro para sentirse completos, sentirse llenos, sentirse felices.  
Cuenta que cuando se encontraban experimentan una maravillosa sensación de amistad, de intimidad y de amor que les deja fuera de si y no quieren por decirlo así separarse el uno del otro ni siquiera un instante... esto lo dijo un filosofo muggle llamado Aristofanes en un banquete mejor conocido como el banquete del amor!!  
Ginny no estas sola yo estoy contigo yo soy tu mitad lo se por que solo a tu lado experimento todas esas sensaciones maravillosas.  
Te amo"  
_  
Draco enrollo el pergamino y caminó a la lechucería tomo cualquier lechuza amarró la carta a la pata y se fue repentinamente regresó.  
- ah! Es para Virginia Weasly de Gryffindor dásela en el desayuno si?- y como si lo hubiese entendido la lechuza ululo y él salió de la lechucería. Después de escribir los acontecimientos del día Draco durmió de mejor humor.

**Bueno ya se esta desarrollando mas la cosa!! entre el pobre de Draco... y las cosas se pondrán de locos mas adelante así que no se lo pierdan... ****no olviden dejar sus revews... saludos  
**_**see ya!**_**  
Krispy-Sly**


End file.
